EP005
Summary Alex and his friends are hiking towards Mt. Moon. At the base of Mt. Moon, the group encounters a girl being attacked by a flock of Zubat. Alex orders Charmander to use Flamethrower, causing the Zubat to flee. Alex recognized girl as Pam, his childhood friend and Professor Oak's granddaughter. He asked her what she's doing here. Pam explained to Alex that someone installed strong lights that are disturbing the wild Pokemon living in Mt. Moon, including Zubat, Paras and Sandshrew. Professor Oak sent her to solve the problem. Pam explains that she believes that the attackers are after the Moon Stone. She says that it's a massive boulder, believed to be a milion years old or more, and hidden deep under Mt. Moon. Fragments of the Stone are said to increase a Pokemon's power. Pam theorizes that this is because the resident Pokemon came from outer space, and used the Moon Stone as their spacecraft. At that moment, a Clefairy bounces past, carrying something. Alex checks Clefairy's data on Pokedex. At that moment, two mysterious persons appeared. They identified itself as Butch and Cassidy, members of Villainous organization Team Rocket. Butch and Cassidy recite their motto. Butch traps the Clefairy. He reveals their plan to steal the Moon Stone. Salvadore and Alex agree that that they have to stop Team Rocket, before they make any more trouble. Cassidy sends her Rattata from Poke Ball against Alex's Charmander and Salvadore's Geodude. Alex's checks Rattata's data on Pokedex. Charmander attacks with Skull Bash and Geodude attack with Tackle. The two Pokemon hits Rattata. Rattata uses Tackle, but Charmander and Geodude have dodged. Rattata attacked again with Tackle but Charmander and Geodude dodged again. Meanwhile, Nikki and Pam follow the Butch as he exits the cave and up a mountain. Butch demands the Moon Stone. Pam sends out her Eevee. Without much trouble, Eevee sends Butch and his Spearow blasting off with Take Down. Pam and Nikki released Clefairy from the trap. Geodude and Rattata both have used Tackle. Two attack have collided and both Pokemon fall to the ground. At that moment, Nikki, Pam and Clefairy appear. The Clefairy uses Metronome that induces Hypnosis, and then follow up with another Metronome, this time a Hyper Beam, which sends Team Rocket blasting off. Pam tells Alex that she also started her Pokemon Journey recently. Alex asked her about her starter Pokemon. She replied that she chose the sweetest Pokemon. Pam thew a Poke Ball from which came out an Eevee. Alex checks Eevee's data on Pokedex. Nikki agreed that Eevee's really cute. Pam decides to stay some time with Clefairy, in case if the Team Rocket returns. Alex and his friends greeted Pam with the hope of meeting again. Major Events *Alex and his friends arrived at Mt. Moon *Alex and his friends meet Pam *Alex and his friends meet Butch and Cassidy, two members of the villainous Team Rocket *Salvadore's Geodude is revealed to know Tackle Characters Humans *Alex *Nikki *Salvadore *Pam Oak (debut) *Butch (debut) *Cassidy (debut) Pokemon *Charmander (Alex's) *Eevee (Pam's, debut) *Rattata (Cassidy's, debut) *Spearow (Butch's) *Zubat (multiple) *Paras (multiple) *Clefairy (multiple, debut) *Sandshrew (multiple) Pokedex entries Category:Episodes Category:1 Season Episodes